The invention relates to a soil working machine having a machine beam extending substantially horizontally and transversely of the direction of movement, which can be attached to the three-point hydraulic hitch of a farm tractor or the like, having a transverse drive shaft mounted parallel to and at a distance below the beam, and a number of tumble or wobble bearings disposed in a spaced-apart relationship on the transverse drive shaft, on which levers are supported for a rocking movement transversely of the direction of travel, the levers having an upper lever arm guided by the machine beam for movement transversely of the direction of travel but secured against corotation with the transverse drive shaft and joined to downwardly directed, tooth-like soil working tools or tines.